Une année qui change tout
by FolleFic
Summary: Bonjour je sais ça fait un moment que je ne suis pas venu. Mais j'ai fait une petite...crise existentielle Je me sentais trop perdu pour écrire. Mais ça aura au moins eu l'avantage de me ressourcer et de me faire grandir dans ma manière d'écrire. J'ai réécris les trois premiers chapitre et je conte bien continué. Le nouveau prologue est en ligne. Vendredi je poste le chapitre 1
1. Prologue

Prologue :

_Depuis que j'ai 14 ans je rêve de ce jour, celui où je foulerai le sol américain. J'ai 17 ans aujourd'hui, j'en ai vu plus que n'importe quel adulte. Depuis des années je côtoie la mort, la pauvreté et la cruauté humaine… Je suis la fille d'Eli David un homme dangereux et influant d'Israël, il est le chef du Mossad dont je suis membre depuis mes 11 ans. Mais cette année tout va changer, je vais me consacrer à moi. Je vais faire partie du programme d'échange du lycée de Washington._


	2. Chapter 1

_**Hey, j'ai vu que j'avais déjà 2 commentaire je suis trop contente. Je sais que j'avais dit Vendredi mais je suis un peu tête en l'ai et il m'arrive souvent d'oublier quel jour on est :p . Voici le premier chapitre j'espère que ça va vous plaire :)**_

_**Chapitre I**_ :

Enervement et frustration, c'étaient les sentiments qui bouillonnaient en moi et qui risquaient d'exploser si la blonde en face de moi continuait à me défiler sur le haricot :  
- _Je me répète, j'ai fait transporter avec l'avion de marchandises toutes mes affaires et vous me dîtes que ça n'a pas été enregistré ?!_  
Je pense que c'est à ce moment que la situation a tourner d'une manière inattendue.  
J'étais tellement en colère, mais là une chose est étrange est arrivé. Plusieurs hommes en uniforme sont apparus. L'un 'eux avait des cheveux poivre et sel, un regard pénétrant et une particularité sur lequel je n'arrivais pas à mettre la bouche dessus. Je ne les avais pas encore remarqué, trop occupé à hurler des insultes dans différentes langues sur cette incompétente. Je reprenais ma respiration quand je senti une main se poser sur mon épaule. Au lieu de réagir comme je l'aurais fait d'habitude, je me suis détendue. Et une voix grave, chaude et apaisante se fit entendre :  
- _Je suis Gibbs. Sergent Leroy Jethro Gibbs, Sniper éclaireur du corps des marines américains. Avec mes hommes nous devons récupérer notre matériel. Je suis sûr que votre responsable ne s'opposera pas à ce que la jeune demoiselle nous accompagne pour vérifier la véridicité de ces propos._  
Après quelque minutes, une discussion et des excuses de l'hôtesse et qui formées une douce mélodie à mes oreilles. Maintenant je suis aux côté des hommes, suivant silencieusement un employé de l'aéroport, ne sachant pas comment engager la conversation. Je n'ai pas l'habitude de me faire aider, depuis plus de 10 ans je me débrouille seule. J'avais décidé de parler quand notre guide nous a ouvert un hangar où se trouver l'avion recherché et il est partit rapidement après ça. Toute envie de socialisation m'a quitté. Je n'ai envie que d'une chose retrouvée mes affaires.  
- _Pendant que mes camarades déchargent notre cargaison, je peux t'aider à chercher ma tienne. Décris-moi la caisse._  
_- Elle est en métal, vert foret, elle a des poignets sur les côtés et le cadenas est gros et il y a les lettres Z et D gravé dessus. Sur le dessus, il y a une feuille de papier scotché où il est écrit « Made in Israël.- Propriété privée »._  
Il se dirige vers le fond pendant que moi j'inspecte les boîtes qui sont à l'entrée. Au bout de 15 minutes je commence à perdre patience et jure dans ma langue maternelle.  
_- Je crois que je l'ai trouvée._  
A cette phrase, mon cœur s'emballe et je me dépêche de le rejoindre. Arrivé à ces côtés, je me baisse, sors la clé du cadenas et l'insère. Je suis dans une telle frénésie que j'en ai oublié que je n'étais pas seul et ouvre ma malle...

**Je sais c'est vache de finir sur un suspens comme celui-ci mais pour une fois que j'ai le pouvoir sur ce genre de chose... MOUUUUHHHHHAAAAAA Si vous voyez des fautes d'orthographes ou des améliorations à faire merci de m'en faire part par reviews j'en prendrai compte. Brefouille vous pouvez retrouver la même story sur mon blog: **

**J'en profite pour faire de la pub pour une histoire géniale d'une amie à moi. Ce n'est pas une fiction NCIS, mais c'est un roman fantastique palpitant. Elle a besoin de visites et de commentaire. Elle n'a pas poster depuis le 31/07/2013, parce qu'elle pense que ça ne plaît pas. Aider-la : **

**XoxO Je reviens Mercredi ou Jeudi 3 3 3**


End file.
